Chad, Another Piece of My Heart
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: 'Chad, where's my driver's licence'Right where you left it...by my heart,' Chad read off his script, raising an eyebrow sceptically at the words on the page. For Twipi's contest.


**This is for Twipi's contest. Hope you enjoy the different spin that I took with the line we had to use 'Chad, where's my driver's licence.'**

**Me: **So how are the plans for kidnapping Sterling Knight going?

**Kronk: **Uh…not so well, Principal Amzy. We've run out of llama potion.

**Me: **You USELESS minion! How are we going to get Kuzco to leave to pursue his acting career if he we can't turn him into a llama?

**Kronk: **But why would you want that?

**Me: **Because then I will become empress!

**Kronk: **You want to be empress?

**Me: **Of course, you dolt! Because I'm Yzma!

**Kronk: **You're Yzma?

**Me: **I swear we've gone through this before. Soon I will rule the world and own everyone and everything walking on…well except for Sonny with a Chance.

**Kronk: **Sonny with a Chance?

**Me: **You know, the show that Sterling Knight acts in?

**Kronk: **(blank look)

**Me: **The guy we're kidnapping to get Kuzco to pursue his acting career?

**Kronk: **(Another blank look)

**Me: **Forget it.

* * *

**Chad, Another Piece of My Heart**

Condor Studios was a quiet, serene environment where there was no yelling, shouting, screaming or any kind of sharing of abuse ever. Everyone at Condor Studios trusted and supported each other, helping them with everyday tasks or just checking on them to see if they were OK. There wasn't any rivalry between two certain shows and there certainly was no arguing between two certain people everyday.

In the words of the New Zealand Tui add: Yeah Right!

Condor studios was always full of noise whether it being people yelling abuse at each other or revenge on the person who had done the abusing. No one at Condor studios could trust anyone else. If you did, you could end up dead or worse…fired. The rivalry between _So Random! _and _MacKenzie Falls _was as strong as ever and the arguing that went on everyday between Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper was really starting to annoy Mr Condor, so he forced Chad to guest star on _So Random!_...Again.

* * *

"Chad, where's my driver's licence?"

"Right where you left it, Sonny…by my heart," Chad read off his script, raising an eyebrow sceptically at the words on the page.

"Marshall, this isn't working," Sonny said, looking up from her script at the _So Random! _producer. "There is nothing funny about this sketch and why do we have to use our real names?"

"And why's it a romance?" Chad piped in after Sonny, who glared at him for bringing it up.

Marshall looked flustered, as usual. "Well Mr Condor said…"

"I don't care what Mr Condor said, Mitchell," Chad said angrily.

"Marshall."

"Whatever." Chad waved his hand absently. "What my point is that there is _no _point to this sketch and I'm wasting time being on this stupid program when I could be on _MacKenzie Falls_, a real television show."

Sonny turned around to look at him, livid. "What did you say about _So Random!_?"

"That's it's stupid," Chad said, smirking, knowing that he was riling her up.

"Take that back!" Sonny yelled, stepping closer.

"You make me!" Chad returned, just as loud, also taking a step forward.

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Go-"

"STOP IT!" Zora yelled for Marshall, smirking at everyone's jumps in shock.

"And this is why we have to do the sketch," Marshall said. "Mr Condor hopes that if you two start getting on, then the rivalry will stop and once the viewers find out that the two best shows are friends, they'll watch the other show."

"But Marshall…" Sonny started.

"No buts, Sonny. I also don't want to hear about the kiss on page five."

"KISS!" both Sonny and Chad yelled at the same time.

Marshall shrugged. "Memorise the lines and we'll see you on the show!"

* * *

"Are you ready to get _So Random!_?" the announcer's voice…well…announced.

"No," Sonny groaned, bashing her head against the wall.

"Sonny, stop it," Chad said. "I don't want to do this either. We just have to get it over and done with."

Sonny looked at him suspiciously. "You've been here since Monday and you haven't yet made a crack about how I'm meant to have fallen in love with you."

"I gave up with you," Chad said. "You're too stubborn."

Sonny felt a twang of disappointment. "That's right, I'm very stubborn. I would _never _fall in love with you."

"Guys, you're on," Grady whispered from the wings.

Chad strolled onto the stage, looking very pleased with himself and sat down on a director's seat with his name on it, reading the latest _MacKenzie Falls _script."

Sonny stormed in, not even having to act like she was annoyed with him. "Chad, where's my driver's licence?"

Chad looked up and sighed dramatically. "Right where you left it, Sonny…by my heart."

There were a few laughs from the audience at this. Everyone knew that Sonny and Chad hated each other.

Sonny decided that enough was enough. She didn't care about the rivalry and trying to stop it. She was going to do a bit of improvisation instead. "Really, Chad?" she asked. "I thought it would be by your huge ego."

The whole audience laughed. Finally, some humour.

"I think you've got me confused with you," Chad said calmly, getting to his feet. "And I know what you're trying to do, Munroe."

"Really?" Sonny replied. "And what would that be?"

"You're trying to avoid kissing me as that is what it says in the script."

Sonny glanced backstage where Marshall was standing, looking irritated with them.

She ignored him. "Really? And you're acting along because?"

"I wanted to see what bad improvisation looked like," he answered smugly.

The audience 'ooohed'.

"Oh I would have thought you'd just have to look in the mirror!" Sonny said.

Another 'ooh' from the audience.

"I know for a fact that you want to kiss me," Chad said.

"Oh not this again," Sonny complained. "The way you're going, it seems like you want to kiss me."

Chad laughed. "Yeah right. Anyway, ask the audience. They all know that you want to kiss me."

"Well I don't!"

Of course thanks to Chad mentioning the audience, they all started yelling 'KISS!" at the top of their lungs.

Sonny's eyes widened. "See what you did?" she asked. "This is like the kiss cam incident all over again."

"Except that now you get to kiss somebody you want to," Chad replied.

"I don't want to kiss you," Sonny said. "And I never will."

"Good," Chad said. "Because I could kiss you and I wouldn't feel a thing."

"Good," Sonny said, "because neither would I."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"WOAH!"

The scream from the audience was intense, almost blowing Sonny and Chad's eardrums. That's what you get for kissing the enemy, apparently. Though, of course, when they broke apart, they stormed of the stage, neither looking at the other.

When Sonny got into her dressing room, sliding down the closed door. She bit her lip, a small smile creeping onto her face.

Little did she know, Chad was doing almost exactly the same thing in his dressing room.

Nope, they didn't like each other at all.


End file.
